


so i'll send it in a text (sort of)

by swantomyqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SQ Supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantomyqueen/pseuds/swantomyqueen
Summary: Art for deceptivelycomplex3925's fanficSQ Supernova 2018





	so i'll send it in a text (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deceptivelycomplex3925](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceptivelycomplex3925/gifts).
  * Inspired by [so i'll send it in a text (sort of)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807024) by [deceptivelycomplex3925](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceptivelycomplex3925/pseuds/deceptivelycomplex3925). 



> Amazing fic by an amazing writer! Loved the depth and angst of this beautiful piece so much

I might hate myself tomorrow but I’m on my way tonight  
Let’s be lonely together  
A little less lonely together

\- Avicii


End file.
